


torrential rain, what a pain

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Civet Coffee, Partial Nudity, Rain, Sharing Clothes, no beta we die like the tutorial fight shadows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Goro gets caught in a torrential downpour on his way to Leblanc. Ren, thankfully, has clothes he can wear.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 296





	torrential rain, what a pain

No one had been expecting it to rain. 

Mostly because it was the middle of January. January was supposed to be cold. If there was to be any sort of precipitation, it would be snow. Or hail.

January was not supposed to be the temperature of a mild spring day, and there was most certainly not supposed to be rain.

Especially not _torrential_ rain.

"You're soaked," Ren said flatly.

Goro glared at him, dripping in a very petulant way onto the floor of Leblanc's front entrance. "Thank you for noticing," he said. He gave Ren a look that made Ren feel like Goro was blaming him personally for the weather. 

There was an awkward beat in which Sojiro very pointedly busied himself weighing out beans. 

"Do you want to come up for a towel?" Ren said slowly. "Or a change of clothes?"

Goro sighed and ran a hand down his face in a futile attempt to wipe some of the water off. "Bringing me a towel would be nice. I don't want to get the floor wet."

"That's why I invested in waterproof flooring for the cafe," Sojiro muttered, dropping in beans one at a time to get the right weight. "You don't work with liquids and get floorboards that can warp." He lifted his head and nodded at Goro. "Go ahead and go up with the kid. I'll mop up any puddles you leave."

"Thank you," Goro said, bowing his head. Ren went up to his room, Goro dripping behind him, and then started rummaging through his clothes for something Goro could wear.

Goro was so soaked through that Ren could hear the water stream out of his coat when Goro started taking it off. Belatedly, Ren realized that while the ground floor was waterproof, there was nothing to suggest the attic was.

"Wait," he yelled, gathering a few towels and dirty clothes in his arms. "Let me put down some stuff for you to drip on."

Goro was holding his coat out at arm's length. A significant puddle was gathering beneath him. "Hurry up, then. This is extremely uncomfortable."

"I'm hurrying," Ren muttered as he threw down the towels on the puddle. Goro kindly stepped aside so that Ren could layer without anything getting in his way. Once Ren was done, Goro toed off his shoes, stepped on a pair of Ren's pants, and unceremoniously dropped his wet coat on a towel.

"I think you should wring out your clothes in the bathroom," Ren said, staring at the way the towels were rapidly darkening from moisture.

"I'll do it when I'm dry and changed," Goro said, and then he peeled off his shirt. 

Ren stared without a hint of shame.

Goro started unbuckling his belt next. "If you're going to be staring at me the entire time," he said lightly, pulling off the belt and letting it drop onto the floor, "then I'm going to kick you back downstairs."

"You're wet and getting naked," Ren said, still openly staring. "How am I not supposed to look?"

Goro rolled his eyes and kicked off his pants, then yanked his socks off. Ren stared at his legs, which had no business being so toned, then let his gaze slowly pan up until he met Goro's eyes.

"Towel?" Goro asked. "Clothes?"

Ren blinked once at him. "Underwear?"

"I am not going to be standing completely naked in front of you when all of the blood that's supposed to be in your brain is very clearly not there," Goro said sweetly. 

"I'm not going to start anything while Leblanc is still open," Ren said, then tossed a clean towel at Goro. Goro caught it in the air and started drying himself off. "I'm just looking. You're a nice view."

Though his expression remained unchanged, the flush that spread from Goro's chest to his face was undeniable. "Clothes, please," Goro muttered, taking the towel to his hair next. "At least give me a shirt."

Without looking, Ren grabbed a shirt and threw it at Goro. Goro caught it, slung the towel over his shoulder, and then stared at the shirt. "I'm not wearing this."

"What's wrong with it?"

Wordlessly, Goro turned the shirt around so Ren could see the design. Against the black fabric of the t-shirt was a giant printed picture of an adorable cartoon cat's head. Above that, in glittery pink English text, were the words: "Sweet Kitty!"

"What," Ren said flatly, "you don't want to be a Sweet Kitty?"

Goro balled up the shirt and threw it at Ren's head. "Forget it," he said as Ren dodged, "I'll look for something to wear myself."

Goro then walked up to Ren and nudged him aside so he could rummage around instead. In order to do that, Goro had to bend over. His briefs were soaked through. They clung obscenely to his body like a second skin. Ren stared.

"Please," Ren said, voice coming out as a weak croak, "change your underwear. This is obscene. I can't stop looking."

Goro straightened almost immediately, turning around and stepping into Ren's personal bubble.

"You are," he said, voice low, "absolutely insatiable."

And then Goro leaned in and kissed him. 

Ren kissed back, hands going to hold Goro by the shoulders. His skin was still damp and very, very cold. Goro was also shivering, and in response, Ren ran his hands over Goro's shoulders, then down his back. He pulled Goro in closer to share his body heat.

They parted just enough for Ren to whisper against Goro's lips, "You're freezing."

"It's still chilly out," Goro murmured, then kissed him again. "Are you going to let me change now?"

"I could warm you up," Ren said, running his hands all over Goro's skin, wanting nothing more than to warm Goro up with his body heat alone. 

Goro hummed something that was neither assent nor dissent. Before Ren could ask, Goro kissed Ren again, but then stepped back as they kissed, forcing Ren to follow him step by clumsy step.

Ren heard the wet thump of soaked fabric hitting the ground. He broke the kiss and looked down. 

Goro had pulled on a pair of Ren's boxers. "Wha—" Ren began, blinking dumbly at the wet briefs on the floor. "How did you do that?"

"I distracted you," Goro said, stepping back and then pulling on a worn gray shirt of Ren's. "It didn't take much."

"But we were— You and I were barely a few centimeters apart, so how?"

Goro winked. "Magician's secret."

"You _tease_ ," Ren groaned as Goro went back to rummaging. "You absolute monster. Can we at least continue once you're dressed?"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Goro said as he pulled out a pair of sweatpants that Ren honestly did not remember ever acquiring. "I wouldn't want to make things _harder_ for you while Leblanc is still open."

"I could get it under control," Ren muttered as Goro pulled on the sweatpants. "Haru made me watch a documentary about the production and harvesting of kopi luwak with her. It was...pretty graphic."

Goro paused in tying the sweatpants' drawstring to give Ren an alarmed look. "The production of what?"

"Kopi luwak. Civet coffee? You know, the expensive cat poop coffee?"

The drawstrings fell out of Goro's fingers. "The _what?_ " He paused, then said in a horrified voice, "Is that where Morgana—"

"NO," Ren shouted. "Morgana is not making poop coffee. Why— Why would you put that mental image in my mind, argh."

Goro sighed and looked just as disturbed as Ren felt. "Let's stop talking about that and find a place for my clothes to dry."

"As long as they don't have fancy care instructions, you can put them in a bag and I'll take them down to the laundromat myself," Ren said as he rummaged around now for a bag. "You don't mind spending a few hours here, right? Or even the night?"

Goro made a show of looking out the window, then at his phone. "Oh, it seems like the rain won't be stopping until 3 AM. How unfortunate. I suppose I will have to stay longer than anticipated."

Ren paused, a plastic bag hanging limply in his hands. "Goro, did you forget to bring an umbrella on purpose?"

"No." Goro paused. "I actually didn't think it was going to rain until after I arrived." He crossed his arms and looked away. "I might have considered using that excuse after I arrived and it started to rain, however..."

Ren dropped the bag and walked towards Goro. He cupped Goro's cheek tenderly before kissing him chastely on the lips.

"You don't have to make up excuses," Ren said when he pulled back. "I always want you to stay."

There was a vulnerable look in Goro's eyes that Ren knew Goro would have hated if he could see himself. "Even so," he murmured, "I like having a reason."

"Just wanting to stay is reason enough," Ren said. He pulled Goro into a hug and sighed into the crook of Goro's neck when he felt Goro tentatively wrap his arms around Ren's back. "I'm not ever going to turn you away."

Goro's arms tightened around him. They remained wrapped up in each other for a good long while before Goro responded. "I know," he said, voice barely a whisper. "Thank you, Ren."

They remained locked in their embrace for so long that the water from Goro's clothes soaked through the layers of towels and dirty laundry Ren had set out.

(As it turned out, the attic floor wasn't waterproof.)


End file.
